100 Years
by BigMouth96
Summary: "I'm 15 for a moment..." My version of Elliot's life. Songfic: 100 Years by Five for Fighting.


**Okay, so I was on YouTube, listening to my playlist of random songs I like. Randomly, this song came on, and I got the idea for this one-shot. The song, title, and lyrics belong to Five for Fighting.**

**I dedicate this story to my grandmother, who is heaven at the moment. I love you Gaggie. R.I.P. 5-8-10**

**Enjoy! :D**

_I'm 15 for a moment  
>Caught in between 10 and 20<br>And I'm just dreaming  
>Counting the ways to where you are<em>

Elliot was sitting on his chair, head in his hands, trying to concentrate on his homework. He sighed – he knew he wasn't going to get any homework done that night. His head was full of thoughts of the most wonderful girl in the whole world – or at least at his school: Olivia Benson. With her long, chestnut brown hair to her dark blue-gray eyes to her "rocking body" that his friends John Munch and Fin Tutuola love mentioning, what wasn't to love?

"Grow a set, Stabler! Just call her and ask her out! What's the worst that will happen – she'll say no? At least try!" Elliot told himself. He knew what he was saying was right so he grabbed his phone and dialed the familiar number he had punched in his phone so many times before, until he hung up, realizing he was too chicken. Not this time. The phone rang twice before being picked up.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Ummm…hi." He knew his voice was nervous. He steadied it. "Is Olivia Benson there?"

_I'm 22 for a moment  
>And she feels better than ever<br>And we're on fire  
>Making our way back from Mars<em>

They were making out against her apartment door. She was trying to get her keys out of her purse while being pushed up against, which wasn't easy. Finally, she decided to push him away so they could move this into her bedroom, or at least inside her apartment.

"Liv-" Elliot started to complain, but then he realized what she was doing.

Once the door was open, he picked her up and kicked the door shut. He pushed her against the first wall he found and began kissing her again. They slowly moved to her small kitchen and he lifted her onto her shockingly empty counter. That's where they started losing their clothing. Olivia unbuttoned his shirt. She stopped kissing him again to marvel at his perfect six pack – she was practically drooling.

"Damn El," she breathed, rubbing it with her hands.

"Let me see what you got for me to stare at," he joked.

He pulled off her new dress and was completely at awe. Her body was perfectly toned. His jaw dropped. "Shit."

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. "Damn El," she repeated, staring at Little Elliot. (Well, it was more like "Big Elliot".)

They moved to their final destination: her bedroom. This was where she took control. She pushed him onto her bed and jumped on him. They continued making out for a while. As they kissed, they began removing each other's undergarments. A few moments later, they were together like they had never been before.

_15 there's still time for you  
>Time to buy and time to lose<br>15, there's never a wish better than this  
>When you only got 100 years to live<em>

_I'm 33 for a moment  
>Still the man, but you see I'm a they<br>A kid on the way, babe  
>A family on my mind<em>

He ran into her hospital room. "Hey babe," he told her, catching his breath.

"Elliot Fucking Stabler! Where have you been!" she yelled at him.

"There was traffic. I got here as fast as I could." He rushed to her right side and grabbed her hand. "Doc, how far along is she?"

"She should be ready to deliver any moment now," the doctor explained. "Push!"

Olivia squeezed her husband's hand hard and screamed as she pushed.

"Push!"

Again she pushed.

"PUSH!"

Olivia pushed one more time and with that, the baby was born.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced, handing the baby to her.

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Look how beautiful she is."

All he could do was nod because he was choked up. "What should we name her?" he asked once he was able to talk.

"Emma. Emma Stephani."

"I like it." He smiled and kissed his wife. "Emma Stephani."__

_I'm 45 for a moment  
>The sea is high<br>And I'm heading into a crisis  
>Chasing the years of my life<em>

He heard the door open. He turned in his seat to see who it was. "Emily Stephani Stabler! Where have you been, young lady?"

"Wh-what do you mean, dad?" Emma stammered, putting her purse down on the coffee table.

"Where have you been?" He stood up. "It's three in the morning!"

"So?" She sat down on the couch.

"SO?" he repeated. "You're twelve years old! You shouldn't be out this late at night!"

"I was with some friends, dad. It's no big deal," she told him.

"Who were you with?" he demanded.

"Mike and Liz and Jennifer and-"

"Them! They're three years older than you! You know how I feel about them."

"What's wrong with them? They say I'm mature for my age! And they treat me like an adult! Unlike you!" she shouted, standing up.

"I'll start treating you like an adult when you start acting like one! So until then, you are grounded."

"What? That's so unfair!"

"I'm your dad. I don't have to be fair," he stated.

"You know what? I HATE YOU!" Emma ran up the stairs and slammed her door.

Olivia walked up behind Elliot and gave him a hug.

"She hates me," he sighed.

"Just until tomorrow." She smiled. "Then everything will be okay."

_15 there's still time for you  
>Time to buy and time to lose yourself<br>Within a morning star_

_15 I'm all right with you  
>15, there's never a wish better than this<br>When you only got 100 years to live_

_Half time goes by  
>Suddenly you're wise<br>Another blink of an eye  
>67 is gone<br>The sun is getting high  
>We're moving on<em>

They were sitting on their porch, rocking in their rocking chairs, watching the grandchildren Sarah and Josh play soccer on their front lawn. Josh put the ball over his head and started running.

"That's cheating, Josh!" Sarah shouted as she chased after him.

"No it's not!" Josh argued.

"Yes it is!"

"Look at how old they're getting," Elliot commented.

"Not as old as us," Olivia laughed.

Elliot grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Not you. You haven't aged a bit."

"El, if I looked the way I did when I was fifteen, then I would be the happiest sixty-seven year old ever," she said, noticing him smile. "What?"

"You can't be the happiest sixty-seven year old because I am, because I am married to you."

_I'm 99 for a moment  
>Dying for just another moment<br>And I'm just dreaming  
>Counting the ways to where you are<em>

He was in the hospital this time. His friends and family surrounded his hospital bed.

"Is he going to be alright, doctor?" he overheard Olivia ask the doctor.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but he's dying, Mrs. Stabler."

Olivia turned to Elliot and shook her head. "I refuse to believe it," she told her husband. "You can't be dying."

"Liv, baby, it's okay. I've had a good, long life," he told her.

_15 there's still time for you_

He remembered they're first date.

_22 I feel her too_

He remembered the first time they had had sex in her new apartment.

_33 you're on your way_

He remembered holding baby daughter.

_Every day's a new day_

_15 there's still time for you  
>Time to buy and time to choose<br>Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
>When you only got 100 years to live<em>

"Liv, it's been real, and it's been fun. We've had some great times together," he assured her.

"I know." She grabbed his hands with tears in her eyes. "I just don't want you to go."

"We'll be again someday. I promise," he said. "And I have one more thing to tell you."

"Yeah, El?"

"I love you Olivia Serena Benson."

"I love you, too."

Olivia cried on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart, which was slowing down. Elliot closed his eyes and his heart stopped.

**Author's Note**

**So that is what I think should have happened with Olivia and Elliot(:**

**Did you cry? I did! I always cry when I listen to this song!**

**I know I have a whole bunch of stories I need to update and finish, but I keep getting ideas! I'm sowwie! D: but at least it's just a one-shot, right? Anyways, what did you think? Comment(:**

**P.S. I named their grandchildren after my best friends :D**


End file.
